knights_of_the_multiversefandomcom-20200215-history
Honey Kisaragi
Honey Kisaragi is the titular character of the Cutie Honey franchise and is a major character in The Knights of the Multiverse. Though having the appearance of a 16 year old girl, she's actually an android who's mind and memories were transferred to her new body and uses a device her late father made called the Airborne Element Fixing Device (Japan and their alliteration, I know) that transforms her into Cutey Honey, the Warrior of Love (her words, not mine). Her attractive figure and her friendly demeanor has made her popular among the populace on Earth Prime, regardless of gender. Her heroics is also what inspired the rise of other superpowered androids. Personality Honey is genuinely carefree, well-mannered and friendly to the people she meets, loving and cherishing the bonds with everyone around her. In the heat of battle, she's a fierce warrior, standing strong against the strongest & largest of foes, and never shows remorse to foes that mindlessly endanger innocent lives. In stark contrast though, while she has matured a great deal since her battles against Panther Claw, and while aiding the Allied Robot Corps in the Imperial Wars, she still enjoys teasing and pulling pranks on teammates just like she used to in her school days, even sometimes being called a "class clown". History Pre-Series When the original Honey Kisaragi was 16 years old girl, she was caught in an "unknown" accident which left her body broken beyond repair. And, as is standard for most scientific parents, her father Dr. Kisaragi built an android body for Honey to use. Honey wouldn't learn the truth about her "rebirth" for several more months, when her father was killed by Panther Claw, an organization who were looking for the Airborne Element Fixing Device to obtain "unlimited wealth". Realizing her new abilities, Honey assumed the form of Cutie Honey for the first time and battled against a small group of Claw's goons and one of their grunts, Black Claw. After the fight, as Honey mourned over her father's death, Koji comforted her, relating her own struggle ot how he lost his mom and dad too, and swore to help her however he could. Over the course of her early adventures, Honey frequently battled against Panther Claw's forces while keeping her school life at St. Chapel Academy in check while also playing pranks on her teachers. She also got help from Koji and his younger brother Shiro, to which she often repaid the favor by sometimes aiding him when he started piloting Mazinger Z. Mini-Series Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Skills & Equipment Honey's android body consists of a mechanical skeleton and brain within a body composed of living organic cells from her old human body. Through the Airborne Element Fixing Device, Honey is able to manipulate the air molecules in the air to create objects and change her appearance. However, she needs to eat a lot of calories to use the device as it quickly depletes her energy. She is also able to use her anti-gravity boots when pulling up her knee-socks, glasses that grant her X-ray vision, and earrings that can amplify audio from short distances. Honey has a large array of transformations and disguises, her most common personae including: * Cutie Honey (heroine): Honey's most used form, a swords-woman with red/pink hair alternatively known as . This form is four times as strong and athletic as the average human, able to leap stories in a single jump. She also has a selection of weapons: ** The aforementioned anti-gravity boots that allow her to run on walls and ceilings. ** Silver Fleurette: Her sword. ** Honey Boomerang: ** Honey Beam: '''A laser beam that fires from her choker. * '''Hurricane Honey (biker): A woman who is "cool" with her motorcycle, anytime she needs to escape. Besides motorcycles, she's able to pilot generally any other vehicle. Second to Cutie Honey, this is Honey's second most used form. * Misty Honey (singer): A rock star with a dusty voice, who uses her microphone as a weapon. * Idol Honey (stewardess): A woman disguised as a flight attendant, usually used for spying. * Flash Honey (cameraman): A reporter who blinds her opponents with her camera's "flash" for distractions for either getaways or to buy time for another transformation. * Fancy Honey (model): A classy model who uses a long-stick cigar as a weapon. Relationships Koji Kabuto Koji is one Honey's oldest friends, both having been friends since childhood (before the incident that turned Honey into an android, obviously). Getter Team Hiroshi Shiba Usagi Tsukino Pink Diamond Starscream Lorelai Heinrich Notes While this version of Honey comes from the 1973 anime, her character model is the one used in the Cutie Honey Flash series, mostly to tie her closer to Usagi since it and the original Sailor Moon anime had the same animation teams (it also seems to be the series with the least amount of fan service, so that helps) Honey's main purpose in KotM is to act as a mother hen of sorts for all the robot characters (even the bigger bots like the Transformers). Category:Crystal Knights Category:Crystal Knight Founding Members Category:Miniseries Introductions Category:Battle Androids Category:Androids Category:Females Category:Adults Category:Go Nagai Characters Category:Anime Characters